With the improvement in people's living standards, in order to eliminate loneliness, provide entertainment and other spiritual needs, family pets have become more and more popular. Pet owners usually use a pull rope to pull the pets when walking the pets, but if the pet owner is travelling or is in a rush while the pet is not walking fast, then pet-carrying bags for the convenience of carrying pets is used. The pet carrier bags came into being. A common pet carrier bag usually includes a bag body, a zipper door and a plurality of vents arranged on the bag body, and the pet enters and exits through the zipper door.
The existing pet carrier bags usually have small sizes for easy portability and collection. However, in order to increase the pet's activity space, the approach of many pet carrier bag manufacturers is to add a zipper on the side of the bag body, the two chains of the zipper are staggered at a certain distance. The bag body is expanded when the zipper is opened, and the bag body is contracted when the zipper is closed. However, the structure of the pet carrier bags, due to the restriction of the cloth between the zipper teeth, the expansion space is extremely limited. At the same time, the bottom of the expansion part of pet carrier bag has no support, many pets will be too frightened to move in the space of expansion part, so the expansion space is useless.